Maid for You
by FoxyestWolf
Summary: This is a Kai/oc one-shot I did for my sister's b-day, hope you enjoy


**Name: Kira**

**Age: 21**

**Gender: Female**

**It was a beautiful day in Japan, but inside a mansion outside of town, there was an older woman arguing with a young man.**

"**Master Kai, I am not as young as I use to be, I need help to keep the whole house clean, please let me hold a few auditions and hire another maid for the house" the older woman, almost begging, asked the owner of the mansion.**

"**Anna, I will let you hold auditions, but not here, hold them somewhere else" Kai told the older woman, Anna, having heard enough of her begging and arguing.**

"**Thank you master Kai, would you prefer a young woman or older woman to be hired?" she thanked him and then asked him, noticing the look of dread of the young mans face.**

"**Young, like you said, it takes a young woman to keep up with most of the chores" he informed her, not noticing this woman and his butler, who was standing in the door way, had a devious plan for the new help they got to choose.**

"**As you wish, I will set up the auditions immediately" Anna informed him, walking out of the room, a small evil glint in her eyes.**

**It was the day of the auditions and a young red headed girl was hoping to be the one picked, needing a job and place to stay. She walked into the building, clad in her nicest outfit, and walked to the front desk.**

"**Excuse me, would you be so kind as to tell me where I might find the maid auditions room?" she asked the man at the desk politely, to which he told her where to go.**

**She walked into a room with about fifteen other girls in it and sat down waiting to be called. She waited patiently, getting more and more nervous as the time went by, and as the girls came out looking upset.**

"**Miss, would you come with me?" an older man asked her, to which she got up and followed him.**

"**Please be seated" the older woman instructed her, watching her every move.**

"**What's your name miss?" the older man asked.**

"**Kira, its a pleasure to meet you both" Kira introduced herself, a polite smile on her face.**

"**My name is Anna, and this is Alfred" the older woman introduced herself and the man.**

"**Its a pleasure young miss" Alfred greeted her with a slight bow.**

"**Now, Alfred and I will be asking you some questions, please answer them as truthfully as possible" Anna instructed Kira.**

"**Yes Ma'am" Kira responded, not knowing she was in for some personal questions.**

"**Have you ever been a maid before?" Anna asked, her eyes glued to the girl in front of her.**

"**No Ma'am, but I did clean apartments" Kira answered politely.**

"**How much do you weigh?" Anna asked, making the girl in front of her blink.**

"**120 pounds" Kira answered.**

"**How tall are you?" Alfred asked, Kira was beginning to feel like she was being judged on her size.**

"**5 foot 8 inches" she replied politely.**

"**Do you have a boyfriend?" Anna asked, and Kira tried to keep a straight face.**

"**No, I haven't had a boyfriend in a little over a year" Kira answered her, why were they asking these questions.**

"**Are you comfortable working in a dress?" Alfred asked.**

"**Not really, but if I must, then I will" Kira informed them.**

**~An hour later~**

"**Thank you miss Kira, we will contact you within the next two days, have a good day now" Anna informed Kira, who walked out of the door, she felt like she had just had her whole life written down on paper by the two.**

"**Welcome to your new home, Ms. Kira" Alfred greeted the girl at the gate, and lead her up the driveway.**

"**Thank you Mr. Alfred, I just hope I can do my job as well as I'm expected to" Kira thanked and informed him, worried that she might get fired.**

"**You will be trained to do your job well, and Master Kai does not normally fire anyone, unless they try to sleep with him or mess with his things" Alfred informed her, making her blush, that was not something she would do.**

"**I'm not a slut Alfred, and I will do my job, nothing more, nothing less, Master Kai will not have to worry about those things" Kira informed the older man, who was carrying her bags.**

"**Of course" was his short reply, as they walked in the front door to the mansion.**

**Alfred lead Kira into the house, leading her to her room, and giving her her maids outfit. Kira hated the damn thing, it was too frooffy, and she glared at her reflection, before going to find Alfred and Anna. She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the two and a handsome young man, whom she was almost positive was the owner of the house.**

"**Ah, Master Kai this is Kira, Kira this is Master Kai" Anna introduced them quickly, as Kai looked Kira up and down, studying her.**

"**Its a pleasure to meet you Sir" Kira stated, bowing to him, which did not amuse him.**

"**You will fix that, Anna she's your responsibility" Kai informed the older woman, who made Kira stand up straight.**

"**Of course Master Kai" Anna replied, as the man walked out of the kitchen.**

"**Did I do something wrong?" Kira asked, feeling like she had just made a huge mistake.**

"**Master Kai does not like for us to bow to him, a slight curtsy will do, but do not bow, its like a sign of surrender" Anna informed her, and then decided to give her a tour of the house.**

**Kira walked through the house, having just been left to unpack, and was trying to remember where Kai's study was. She found it after a few minutes and knocked on the door, getting a come in from the other side.**

"**May I help you with something?" Kai asked her, in what she thought was annoyance.**

"**Um, no sir, I just wanted to apologize for my actions earlier, I did not mean to offend you" Kira replied to him, looking down at the floor.**

"**Sit" Kai directed her, pointing to the chair in front of his desk, and she did as directed "You are not to bow to anyone in this house, I know Anna has probably not told you anything yet, so I will, I expect you to keep the whole house clean, help where you are needed, and you are not to enter this study, my room, or my office unless I permit you, you will not leave the house without permission, you will obey the rules of my house, or you will be punished, I'm giving Anna two weeks to train you and let you know all of the rules, after that, if you mess up, you will be punished, do I make myself clear?" Kai informed/asked her, scaring her a bit.**

"**Yes sir" she replied, not looking up or moving from her spot.**

"**Your name is Kira, correct?" he asked, receiving a yes sir in return "You may go now, I will call if I need you for anything" he informed her, and she stood up and walked out the door, just as Alfred was about to knock.**

"**Master Kai" Alfred stated, looking over at the young man.**

"**Yes Alfred" Kai responded, not feeling up to all of the chatter he was getting today.**

"**Is she to your liking?" he asked him, receiving a glare.**

"**Alfred if you and Anna hired her to be more then a maid, I will personally see to it that both of you have nothing to eat or drink for the next three days" Kai informed him, the older man chuckling.**

"**We hired her to help Master Kai" Alfred assured him, lieing a bit.**

**Kira had been at the mansion for over three months now, and had been punished five times, all of them being her having no food or water for a few days. She was on a punishment at the moment, having broken a valuable vase, and he had told her no food for the week. She was cleaning, but she was light headed and weak, having had nothing to eat for the past three days. She had cleaned the whole house, except for Kai's study, room and office. She walked up to the study door and knocked, but got no reply. She sighed and walked to his office, getting no reply when she knocked. She walked up the stairs and to Kai's room, and knocked, receiving a come in from the owner of the room.**

"**Hello Master Kai, how are you?" Kira asked, not too happy with him at the moment.**

"**I'm fine, what do you want?" Kai informed her, before asking her what she wanted.**

"**I came to clean your room, and ask if you wanted me to clean your study and office as well" she informed him.**

"**Go clean my office, then my study, my room will be the last place you clean" he instructed her, and she walked out of the room.**

**Three hours after she had talked with Kai, she was finally heading to clean his room. She knocked on the door,and when she got no reply, she walked in, he had told her to clean his room, there for she thought she had permission to be in his room. An hour after she had started she was finished with his room, but as she went to exit his room, she felt light headed, and her world turned dark.**

**Kira woke up in Kai's room, on his bed, under his covers and had no idea how she got there. She looked around and noticed Kai was reading in a chair next to the bed. She sat up, hitting the head board with her back, as another dizzy spell hit her, and caught his attention.**

"**So you finally decide to wake up" he stated, receiving a confused stare, as he smirked, she hadn't realized she was in one of his shirts.**

"**What happened?" she asked him, still a little out of it.**

"**I don't know, I found you passed out on the floor, and Anna changed you, thinking maybe you had gotten too hot" he informed her, and she looked down at what she was in.**

"**Is...is this yours?" she asked him, a small blush creeping across her face.**

"**Yes, do you remember what you were doing before you passed out?" he informed/asked her.**

"**I had finished cleaning your room, and was going to find Anna, to see what she wanted me to do next, I remember being close to the door, and then everything went black" she informed him, as her stomach growled, which made her blush and hug herself.**

**Kai chuckled, before standing and walking over to a small table he had in his room. Kira was embarrassed, her stomach picked a bad time to growl, and was startled when a plate of food was set in front of her. Kai had set the plate on her lap, and motioned for her to eat, before he went back to his book. Kira ate what he had offered, and watched him, before deciding to offer him something.**

"**Do you want any of this, cause I don't think I can eat it all?" she asked/informed him, and he smirked at her.**

"**Scoot over" he instructed, and she scooted over so he could sit on the bed.**

**She had an apple slice in her hand, and he took her wrist, biting into the apple piece, and she had a feeling he was showing her what he wanted her to do. She fed him, blushing at it but none the less did what he wanted, and he was surprised she had caught on so quick.**

"**Master Kai, is Ms. Kira awake?" Alfred asked from outside the door, which caused Kai to stand up.**

"**She is, but she will be doing no more chores for the day" Kai informed him, and Kira was worried about what he had just said.**

"**Yes Master Kai" and with that Alfred left, and Kira tried to get up.**

"**Stay" he commanded her, and she did as she was told.**

**Kai took the plate back over to the table and covered it, before he walked into his bathroom, leaving Kira alone. Kira ran her hands across his sheets, they were silk and by the feel, the finest silk ever made. She snuggled down into his sheets, her head resting on the pillows, and admired the big king sized bed she was in. A few minutes later, she felt the bed shift, and someone laid down next to her, pulling her back into their chest. She squeaked in surprise, and looked back to find Kai without a shirt, and with his arms around her. She blushed crimson, and laid perfectly still, not knowing why he had her in his bed, or why he had pulled her into his chest.**

"**M...master Kai?" she questioned him, as her ran his fingers through her hair.**

"**Do not worry Kira, I will not hurt you, I will not do anything to you, I am not that type of person" Kai informed her, and felt her relax into his arms.**

**Kira turned over to face him, and buried her face into his neck, falling a sleep a few minutes afterwards. Kai smiled down at the sleeping girl in his arms, before he to went to sleep.**

**It has been a month since that night and need less to say, Kai and Kira were blessed out by Anna and Alfred for sleeping in the same bed. Kira was currently cleaning Kai's study, him sitting behind the desk and reading or doing paper work, which she could not tell. She was behind him, dusting the shelves behind his desk, when he spun his chair around and took her by the waist. She squeaked in surprise, and found herself in his lap, and behind his desk.**

"**M..Master Kai, wha..what are you doing?" she questioned him, no one had ever done this to her.**

"**You need a brake, and I'm seeing to it that you get one" he informed her, already reading his paper work, an arm wrapped tightly around her waist.**

**Kira did not struggle to get away from him, only sat there and let him read. She felt like she had been sitting there for hours, when his lips touched her neck, sending shivers up her spine, and making her go wide eyed. He wasn't sucking on her neck, he was only placing small kisses up and down her neck, his paper work forgotten, as his other arm wrapped around Kira's waist. She was blushing a dark crimson, why was he doing this to her, and why did it feel so good.**

"**Master Kai?" she questioned him, and he stopped his actions, but only for a moment.**

"**Turn around" he instructed, and she did, finding his lips on hers a moment after.**

**She melted into his kiss, it was soft and sweet, and he tasted so much like coffee. He left her stunned by his kiss, and worked his way down her neck, finding himself attracted to this girl. Kira let out a gasp as he started to suck on her neck, knowing he'd be leaving a mark there, but didn't stop him, it felt so right to her. Kai refused to go below her shoulders, he did not want to move that fast with this girl, even though he knew he was jumping in a little faster then normal. He kissed his way back up her neck, and to her ear, placing a soft kiss under her ear.**

"**I'm not scaring you, am I?" he asked her, as she caught her breath.**

"**No sir, it feels good actually" she informed him, and his lips found hers again.**

"**Master Kai!" Anna and Alfred exclaimed from the door way, having caught the two, and making Kai curse under his breath, they were in for another lecture.**

**Kira laid in her bed, her fingers running across the love bite Kai had given her, making her blush at the thought. She was confused, he was attractive, and could be kind, but she didn't know how she felt about him. She sighed, and heard her room door open, before her covers were pulled off of her. She blinked, and the next thing she knew she was in Kai's arms.**

"**M...Master Kai?" she questioned, as he walked out of her room, with her.**

"**Your sleeping with me tonight" he informed her, and she blinked, what the hell?**

**She didn't say anything else, and he carried her to his room, locking his door to keep Alfred and Anna out, and laid her down on his bed, before climbing in beside her. She was facing him, and he held her close to him, not letting her go anywhere.**

"**Master Kai, what is this about, please do not play with me like I am a toy" Kira asked/told him, and he chuckled slightly, before making her look him in the eyes.**

"**I am not playing with you Kira, I have grown fond of you, and wish for you to stay close to me" he informed her, making her shiver when he said her name.**

"**But why?" she asked him, loving the fact he was running his fingers through her hair.**

"**Would you believe me if I said I think I'm in love with you?" he asked her, making her go wide eyed.**

"**You love me?" she questioned him, never had a man told her that he loved her.**

"**I believe so" he informed her, pushing her over slightly and sucking on the love bite he had left her with earlier. **

**Kira leaned her head back, laying on her back and allowing him to straddle her waist and be on top of her. He sucked the spot, before kissing and nibbling on the rest of her neck. He hit a spot on the right side of her neck, right under her jaw, and Kira gasped, causing him to smirk. He stared nibbling and sucking on that spot, and after a few seconds of trying not to make a sound, Kira moaned, making him smirk as he continued to suck on that spot.**

"**Mmmm Master Kai" she called to him, and he stopped his actions, looking her in the eyes.**

"**Yes Kira?" he questioned her, as she pushed him a bit, to which he got off of her and laid down beside her.**

**She curled back up into his arms, before looking him in the eyes again.**

"**I think I love you too" she informed him, making him blink in surprise.**

**He claimed her lips soon after, and she returned his kiss, before snuggling into his chest and falling a sleep in his arms.**


End file.
